


Secrets They Keep

by marenfic (maren)



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003) RPF
Genre: F/M, RPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-25
Updated: 2007-12-25
Packaged: 2019-06-18 04:35:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15477804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maren/pseuds/marenfic
Summary: There are only so many insults to his manhood that a guy can take.





	Secrets They Keep

**Author's Note:**

  * For [angylinni](https://archiveofourown.org/users/angylinni/gifts).



> This is fiction and in no way intended to imply that the actual actors sharing the names and likenesses of these fictional characters are even remotely interested in debauching each other in these ways, or any other ways. 
> 
> I blame Wisteria, who encouraged me in this effort (though in no way is responsible for the results). Happy Pretty Lights, Angylinni!
> 
>  
> 
> Note from diana, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Pretty Lights](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Pretty_lights), which closed for financial reasons. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in May 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Pretty Lights collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/prettylights/profile).

Jamie wakes up to sunlight streaming in the windows and the feeling of Katee’s warm body sprawled across his. She feels amazing, all lean lengths broken up by soft curves in all the right places, and his body is already heavy and hard with wanting her.   
  
 _God help me but I love this woman_ , Jamie thinks as he closes his eyes and breathes in her scent. He wants to show her, touch her, strip her bare. He wants to sink inside her, slow and languid, whisper every thought he’s ever had about the way she looks and the way she feels. His hands slip down to where her t-shirt has bunched around her waist and he skates his fingers over the warm bare skin until he finds the indentation at the small of her back. He traces the line of her spine, lightly, up, then down to the edge of her knickers. Katee has extravagant, girly taste in knickers and Jamie is nothing if not appreciative. These sit low on her hips and barely cover her bottom and he gives a soft hum of pleasure when his fingers dip underneath to touch her flesh.   
  
The contact makes Katee stir against him, her stomach brushing against his boxer-covered erection as she moves and he stifles a groan, takes the opportunity to cup her bottom and pull her closer. His movements make her wriggle and she moves her cheek to rest more fully on his chest.   
  
“mmmm, Jamie,” she breathes in a husky, sleep-infused voice and he smiles, moves a hand to brush her hair out of her face so he can watch her blink awake.   
  
He is confronted with the sight of Katee nowhere close to wakening. Her eyelashes are fluttering, evidence of dreams that he hopes are pleasant, and there is a thin line of drool escaping from the corner of her full mouth.   
  
He smiles at the sight before closing his eyes and sighing. She’s been filming all week and he knows how exhausted she is, knows how much she needs the sleep. He just wishes his cock wasn’t such a traitorous bastard.   
  
Extricating himself without waking her is a slow and torturous process. Mostly on his end, because Katee sleeps like the dead.   
  
*   
  
He goes for a run and checks in on Katee when he returns. She’s still fast asleep so he takes a shower, then makes his way to the kitchen to brew a pot of coffee. He takes a mug to the table in the sunroom and pulls out his script for another round of editing. Jamie eschews the laptop in favor of loose leaf and a red pen. It’s more nostalgic, more personal, and he imagines that if he’s ever lucky enough to get the chance to do this again and again, he’ll join the twenty-first century eventually. But this movie is his baby, the result of years of turning ideas around in his mind and writing bin-worthy draft after draft until he’d gotten it just right. Since the show ended two years ago, his professional life has primarily been focused on starting a production company and shopping his script to potential backers. They’re scheduled to begin preproduction in just over a month and he’s thrilled to be on this side of the camera, where he can stretch his creativity, where he can shape a story and characters with his mind rather than his body. It’s intellectually stimulating in a way that acting, as much as he loves it, is not. He’s done a few roles here and there to keep the cash flowing but he isn’t sure he ever wants to go back to acting full time.   
  
His life is different now, in more than one way, but it’s good. Really good.   
  
He’s through the first dozen pages when he hears the floor creak. He looks up to see Katee padding toward him with a cup of coffee in one hand and a piece of dry toast in the other. She hasn’t bothered to put on any more clothes than the white t-shirt she wore to bed and he feels that familiar surge of love and lust at the sight of her sleep tousled form.   
  
“Morning,” she greets, setting the cup down in front of him as she leans over for a quick peck. The fleeting touch of her mouth isn’t nearly enough, so Jamie wraps his hands around her waist, pulls her between his legs as he captures her lips with his. She makes a surprised sound in the back of her throat, something between a laugh and a yelp, and opens her mouth to his tongue. He can taste the mint of her toothpaste and idly wonders when she’ll get comfortable enough with him to not brush her teeth the moment she wakes up. Then Katee’s free hand winds into his hair and he stops thinking about anything but the feel of her.   
  
Eventually she pulls away to breathe, peppers soft kisses over his cheek and down his stubbled jaw. When she reaches his neck she flicks out her tongue and his hands tighten on her hips in response. A run, a shower, and a good half-hour of work later and his body is right back to where it started when he woke up.   
  
She does this to him. She always has.   
  
“ _Good_  morning, I mean” she says, then catches her breath as he suddenly stands and lifts her onto the table. He steps between her legs and she laughs. “Maybe you should have just stayed in bed with me. I don’t know why you got up so early this morning when you could have been. . .”   
  
He knows what he could have been doing if he'd given in to his body and waken her up but occasionally he prides himself on being a gentleman. Now is not one of those times and Jamie intends to make up for lost opportunity.   
  
“Shut up, Katee,” he murmurs against her lips before capturing them once again.   
  
Jamie is vaguely aware of her dropping her toast and then Katee’s hands are on him, running down his chest and pulling at the hem of his t-shirt. He breaks away from her mouth to let her pull it over his head and toss it aside, then kisses her again. It’s long and wet and slow and by the time he pulls away to remove her t-shirt, Katee has her legs wrapped around his.   
  
“God I want you,” he moans, not caring that he sounds slightly desperate.   
  
“Yeah, I got that,” she teases back, pulling him closer with the strength of her thighs and he knows she wants this too.   
  
He loses himself in the taste and feel of her, pushes her back to lie on the table like some goddess on display as his lips and tongue map her body. She’s trembling by the time he reaches her navel, her hands knotting in his hair once again as he kisses her gorgeous stomach until she loses patience and pushes at him to go lower. When he strips off her knickers and licks up into her she moans and arches her back, pushes her hips closer to his face.  
  
“Please. . . Jamie,” she gasps, and he can’t deny her, not anymore. They spent too long denying themselves this and they may have been right to do so but Jamie likes to make up for lost time.   
  
He makes short work of his fly, pushes down the jeans and boxers until he’s free enough to move.   
  
When he slides inside her, it isn’t as slow or languid as he’d imagined earlier but it’s just as damn good.   
  
*   
  
He kisses her temple, the corner of her mouth. He’s buzzing with the aftermath of his orgasm and he wants to stay inside her as long as possible but he knows how uncomfortable she must be so he stands up and pulls her with him so that she is sitting once again. He runs his hands to her lower back, laces them together to help support her, looks at her flushed face and smiles.   
  
“You ok?”   
  
She laughs, still a little breathless, and nods. “Totally. Except I think I need a nap already.”   
  
Jamie smirks and brushes his lips across her forehead. “You get one day off and all you want to do is laze about.”  
  
Katee lightly pinches his side. “Clearly that’s not  _all_  I want to do.”   
  
He raises an eyebrow and shoots her his naughtiest grin. “Clearly.”   
  
This banter between them, the way she’s always so quick with a smile and laugh, these are the things he loves about her. These are the things that make it so good between them. Things aren’t perfect; nothing ever is. Sometimes she’s moody and she’s got a mouth that could put a sailor to shame and only the tiniest of filters. But she’s also bright and she’s witty and she’s  _Katee_  and he’s exactly where he wants to be.   
  
She scoots forward to the edge of the table and grimaces. “I think your script is stuck to my ass, Mr. Bamber.”   
  
“Well, at least it’s a worthy ass, Ms. Sackhoff.” He lifts her off the table and steps back to tuck himself back into his pants.   
  
“You’re such a charmer,” she says dryly, before leaning forward to peck a kiss to his cheek. She pulls the sheet of paper from her skin and tosses it back down to join the crumpled mess on the table. “I’m just glad you’re too prissy for the laptop.  _That_  would have been uncomfortable.”   
  
Jamie pats her bottom with a light slap, then grabs their errant clothing and follows her to the shower.   
  
*   
  
“I think some of the crew knows.”   
  
Jamie glances up from the book he’s reading and sees Katee looking at him from a particularly uncomfortable looking yoga pose.   
  
“Yeah?” He’s not surprised. In fact, he’d worry a little about some of them if they hadn’t caught on.   
  
“Mmm hmmm.” She switches poses and breathes out slowly. Jamie takes the opportunity to appreciate the view and wonders for possibly the hundredth time why torture contortion is the feminine exercise du jour. Not that he doesn’t like the results, because Katee is all lean, flexible muscle; he just prefers the physicality of rugby or boxing or even running.   
  
“Another few days and you’ll wrap the season,” he reminds her, setting the book down on his lap. He knows keeping this a secret has been difficult on her. She’s an open book and though she can lie and prevaricate when necessary, she doesn’t enjoy it. Still, it’s been nice to be enveloped in this cocoon of privacy for the last few months, just being with her and sharing a life together without the complications of attention. He’s grateful they’ve been able to go this long, and glad that his girls will be here in a week so they can break the news in person.   
  
She sighs and twists into a more normal position. “True. Can I say once again how happy I am to be on an HBO show? Long hiatuses rock.”   
  
Jamie smiles and nods. If he ever decides to go back to television he hopes he can work on a show and a schedule as good as hers. He continues to watch her as she begins her cool down stretches, thinks about what he’s going to make her for dinner. Hamburgers, he thinks, with hand-sliced garlic fries and a salad on the side. Now that she’s in a much less physical role than Starbuck and Sarah, she’s been paranoid about gaining too much weight. Jamie knows she’s being perfectly healthy but he’s damn tired of watching her eat nothing but chicken and fish when he knows how much she enjoys red meat and carbs and besides, he happens to like the way she looks with a few extra pounds.   
  
Especially her breasts, which are fuller and on perfect display at the moment in the tank she’s wearing. From the moment he met her, he’s admired her breasts and now that he knows what they feel like in his hands, against his tongue and lips, his admiration has turned to adoration. Jamie’s never been a breast man before, but Katee has a way of turning him on to new things. Literally.   
  
“Has anyone ever told you what amazing tits you have?” He says it casually, like he’s asking how her day was or where he put his keys.   
  
Katee smirks and looks down at her chest. “Besides you? Dozens, at least. There was even a poem written in their honor by this one woman who said she’d go gay for me.”   
  
Jamie narrows his eyes and mock-growls at her. “Forget I asked, brat.”   
  
She leverages herself off the floor and stands over him before settling her knees on either side of his thighs and sitting on his lap.   
  
“Whatever, towel-man.” Then she gives him a quick, hard, close-mouthed kiss. When she pulls away he leans forward for more, but she avoids his mouth with a laugh. His hands find her hips and he holds her in place so she can’t get away from him completely.   
  
“I will never live that down, will I?”   
  
“Nope.” She leans forward again, and this time there’s nothing quick about their kiss.   
  
*   
  
Katee is standing in front of the mirror, staring at her profile, when he enters the bathroom to brush his teeth before bed.   
  
He watches her smooth her hand over her stomach and she catches him looking in the reflection.   
  
“Dinner was excellent but I’m literally stuffed. Look what it did to my belly.”   
  
He laughs and slides behind her, reaching around to cup her slightly rounded stomach in his hands. “I’m pretty sure that’s the baby, Katee.”   
  
She rolls her eyes and twists in his arms so that she’s facing him. He wants to hum with the pleasure of feeling her changing body so close to his. Jamie feels like a lecher but he hasn’t been able to touch her enough, hold her enough, since she told him with a trembling voice that she was pregnant. He knew she was scared of how he’d feel, having a child with her when he was working hard to remain a good father to the children he already had. She needn’t have worried. Katee was his family now, too, and he was thrilled to be adding to it.   
  
“No shit it’s the baby," she scoffs. "But I swear I’ve gotten bigger in the past couple hours. It’s a good thing we wrap soon or I might end up with a  _“Is she or isn’t she?”_  article out there and as much as I’ve liked keeping this our little secret, my mom will kill us if she finds out from a tabloid.”   
  
He nods, knowing they’ve been lucky to have kept the pregnancy quiet this long. But Katee’s young and in good shape and it’s her first baby so she’s only really begun to show beyond what can be explained by a slight weight gain in the past week or so.   
  
“Maybe we should call your parents tomorrow. I don’t look forward to death by your mother’s lethal glare and perhaps if I start groveling now, your father will forgive me for having premarital relations with you by the time the baby is born.” He gives her a squeeze and lets her go so they can get ready for bed.   
  
Katee grins at him as she pulls on his old Cowboys t-shirt. “Awww, you’re afraid of my dad. When did the man whose biceps are so magnificent they have their own nickname start being such a wuss?”   
  
 _That’s it_ , Jamie thinks as he tosses down the toothbrush he’d just picked up. He scoops Katee up, secures her against his chest, and stalks toward the bed.   
  
“I’ll show you wuss, brat.”   
  
Jamie doesn’t think he’ll ever get enough of this woman. 


End file.
